Ciel*
Ciel* (シエル＊), is a Malaysian YouTube singer with a nasally, mature, and slightly husky voice. Her most popular solo cover is her English "Mozaik Role", which has over 77K views on YouTube as of March 2014. In the Serendipity Chorus Battle, Ciel* participated as part of ONE TRACK NOISE, the winning group. She also participated in the VOCALOID & Utattemita compilation album, singing the song, "Heart Beats" She also makes videos for notable singers and producers on Nico Nico Douga. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on January 16, 2011) }} List of Covered Songs (2009.10.31) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- feat. Ciel* and mong (2009.12.13) # "AGAINST" (2010.01.20) # "Lowrys Room" (2010.01.30) # "Iiko Waruiko" (Good Child, Bad Child) (2010.02.05) # "Alice ni Sayonara" (Goodbye to Alice) (2010.02.10) # "Green Green Midorimushi" (Green Green Euglena) (2010.02.13) # "Ai no Yorokobi" (Joy of Love) (2010.02.24) # "Room sized Logic" (2010.02.26) # "Ur-Style" (2010.03.03) # "Ur-Style" feat. Ciel* and harakiri (2010.03.04) # "magnet" feat. VocaLight (2010.03.17) # "Cardioid" (2010.03.09) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2010.03.17) # "Kami-sama wa Asa ni Mezameru" (2010.03.23) # "Cardioid" feat. Cirno, Zephyria, Sagara Yoru, Ciel*, RAI, Ichiki, Xyz, Kuri~n, Luke, Kino, Naichi and Noki (2010.03.31) # "Juvenile" feat. Ciel* and harakiri (2010.04.02) # "Juvenile" -Reversed Roles ver.- feat. Ciel* and harakiri (2010.04.02) # "Yubi Yui" (Finger Formation) (2010.04.03) # "Lab＊" (2010.04.08) # "Mikadzuki Rider" (Crescent Rider) (2010.04.16) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.04.18) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (2010.04.18) # "Dummy Dummy" (2010.04.21) # "Mylist Dame!" (2010.04.23) # "falldown" (2010.05.05) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2010.05.06) # "Echo" (2010.05.10) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkochuu" (2010.05.21) # "starduster" (2010.05.27) # "Nakimushi Ensemble" (Crybaby Ensemble) (2010.07.04) # "Nyan Nyan Service Medley Part 2" (collab) (2010.07.15) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "paralellines" feat. Ciel* and Echa (2010.07.26) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (2010.08.08) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2010.08.17) # "Zeijakukei Shonen Shoujo" (2010.08.29) # "Dancer in The Dark" feat. VocaLight (2010.09.19) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2010.10.18) # "Sekai ni Tada Hitori no" (2010.10.18) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.10.20) # "Ai Kotoba" (2010.10.31) # "Honoka" (2010.11.09) # "Tomur" (2010.12.08) # "*tear*/Unko ni Naritai" (Madoka's birthday) feat. iyori, 000, Kano, Keseran, Ciel*, Dakishimeta Tonight, DATEKEN, Chawa, Dora, Noir, HanyCham★, Hairpin and Rokka (2010.12.21) # "Tsuki no Rashinban" (Compass of the Month) (2010.12.26) # "Discommunication" (2010.12.27) # "Dou demo ii!" feat. Ciel*, Anba, Una and Ai (2011.01.09) # "Heart Beats" (2011.01.10) # "Torinoko City" (2011.02.18) # "Hachimitsu Honey" (2011.03.03) # "Underefined" feat. Ciel* and Momoka Nayuta (2011.03.04) # "If" (2011.03.16) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (2011.04.15) # "Time Machine" feat. VocaLight (2011.04.20) # "Just Another: World is Mine" (Parody) feat. Ai, cherysh, Doubie, Hartless, Katie, KoKo, konbini, Kuro, mong, Caramel Cher, Anba, Iro, Karu, Ciel*, and Shou (2011.05.31) # "Trap" (2011.06.08) # "Ryuusei Boy" (collab) (Inazuma Eleven ED) (2011.07.03) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.08.16) # "crack" feat. Aniki, Caspy, Chii, Ciel*, Ichiki, Katie, KoKo, kuri~n, mong, NovaHyou, Shou, Una, and Yuri (2011.09.25) # "Before After" (2011.10.15) # "Primary Cast" (2011.10.31) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.11) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) -Remix ver.- (2011.11.12) # "Parades" (collab) (2012.01.04) # "Arrest Rose" feat. Ciel*, Nova, Apol, Caspy, List, Aniki, Kimunyu, KoKo and mong (2012.01.22) #"Tsukino" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.01.22) # "Round Around" -English ver.- (2012.01.30) # "glow" (2012.02.03) # "Miraisen" feat. Ciel* and mong (2012.02.07) # "Sayoko" -Foreveralone Edition- (2012.02.15) # "Dokugaron code: altered" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.02.27) # "Vivi and Aqua" (2012.02.27) # "Jenga" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.03.27) # "scale fly" (Chiimukamiuta Original song) (2012.03.30) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, K-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Hyakunen Koi" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.05.12) # "Carnival" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.05.21) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.05.25) # "1000001colors" feat. VocaLight (2012.06.06) # "HALO" -English ver.- (2012.06.12) # "Wine Berry" feat. Ciel* and Una (2012.06.18) (deleted) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (2012.06.27) # "Nibyokan" feat. Ciel* and Una (2012.07.02) # "PONPONPON" (2012.08.12) # "Call Me Maybe" (2012.09.16) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Ciel*, ehmz, K-chan, Kousei, Kura, miiZu, Nori and Rosa (2012.09.29) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, ¤Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna and Shiroko (2012.09.30) # "Children Record" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.13) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.31) # "Toiki Ensemble" feat. Ciel* and Gom (2012.11.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" -Short ver.- (2012.12.21) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.01.19) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) -English ver.- feat. Midnight☽Masquerade Chorus (2013.02.05) # "Healthy na Seikatsu" feat. Anba and Ciel* (2013.02.14) # "Marshall no Kyousei" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.02.19) # "stone cold" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.03.02) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. mong, Ciel* and rinzhen (2013.03.15) # "paranoia" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.04.02) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Akari, Carette, Ciel*, Cir, Cocolu, Kago, Katie, KoKo, Koucha, Lizz, Miizu and Ruru (2013.04.03) # "Coelacanth" -Beloniform remix- feat. Minty Little Sky Girls (2013.04.17) # "Scissorhands" (2013.04.25) # "Poker Face" (collab) (2013.05.11) # "Empath 144/Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Dependence Fields" feat. Minty Little Sky Girls (2013.06.17) # "Contrail" feat. Akemi, Chesu, Ciel*, Eva, Luna and Mari (2013.06.26) # "Cryogenic" (2013.07.02) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.07.19) # "magenta/glow" feat. Ciel* and DQN (2013.08.10) # "Rin and Len Uchuutouzoku-dan" feat. Minty Little Sky Girls (2013.08.18) # "Yoshiwara Lament" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.08.29) # "B C" (8 singers collab) (2013.09.08) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) feat. Caspy, Ciel*, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kuraiinu, memori, mong, and Sumashu (2013.10.05) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) feat. Ciel* and mong (2013.12.15) # "Outer Science" (2013.12.21) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (5 singers collab) (2013.12.29) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Ciel*, Lollia, Poucet, Biscuit and chain (2014.01.21) # "Reverse" feat. ONE TRACK NOISE (2014.02.09) # "Toyko Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) (7 singers collab) (2014.02.21) # "Sengetsu, Mizugame Kashigu Yoru" feat. ONE TRACK NOISE (2014.03.23) # "Puzzle" -Piano ver.- (2014.03.25) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.03.29) # "Streaming Heart" -English ver.- (2014.04.13) # "Singason" (12 person collab) (2014.04.25) # "For my Soul" feat. Len and Ciel* (2014.05.02) # "Streaming Heart" feat. ONE TRACK NOISE (2014.05.04) # "Saikin Osen" (Bacterial Contamination) feat. ¤Fyre, Jau, jin☆jin, Maeko, MastaH, Omu, Rin, Riza, Saru, Skylark, Arisa, Chahan, Ciel*, Xiox and Shuuta (2014.05.13) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Ankoku, Beibi and Ciel* (2014.06.02) # "Rising Hope" feat. ONE TRACK NOISE (2014.06.16) # "ELECT" feat. Anba, Carmen, Ciel*, Gray, Haru, Howl, Juu and Lemon (2014.06.17) # "Sarishinohara" (2014.07.03) # "MoonCrew" feat. Chase, saint, Steel, ateotu, K-chan, .exe, Ciel*, Katie, Julia, Saru, Jefferz, Pengu, cCess, una and Denny (2014.07.30) # "Unravel" -dj-Jo Remix ver.- feat. ecstatea (2014.08.09) # "Unite + reactioN" (Materials Brave OP) feat. Youtaite Occult Club (2014.10.27) # "Sekai ni Kirawa Reta Love Song" (A Love Song Hated by the World) feat. Youtaite Occult Club (2014.12.07) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss with Hatsune Miku) feat. Chiika, Chiisana, Ciel*, July, K-chan, style, Caspy, Chishio, Fome, Ian, Mango, and Wind (2015.01.14) # "SPiCa" feat. Youtaite Occult Club (2015.01.17) # "Tokyo Real World" feat. Aruufi, cheeseman, Chishio, Ciel*, Fome, K-chan, Mong, and Tonkhai (2015.03.02) # "ARTICUTION/Kijutsushi no Kokuhaku" feat. sinfonia (2016.06.27) # "GravityRain" feat. sinfonia (2016.08.09) # "Sayonara Usotsuki" (Goodbye Liar) (Blade & Soul OP) feat. panpina✤ (2017.10.29) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Note: This singer does not allow reposts of their real life pictures.Ciel*'s notice on reprinting real life pictures on the wiki Illust. by Capumuffin |Strawberry mint jenga acoustic ver by cieldesuyo-d4uf4c4.png|Ciel*, Len, joakkar, Nova, Kaito, Caspy, KoKo and Sun★ as seen in "Jenga" Illust. by herself and Saki |Ciel aikotoba.png|Ciel* as seen in her cover of "Ai Kotoba" |Ciel_PON.png|Ciel* as seen in her cover of "PONPONPON" Illust. by Minataka |Ciel_commu.png|Ciel* as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community |Minty little sky girls coelacanth.png|Chiika, memo, Ciel*, and Chiisana as seen in their cover of "Coelacanth" Illust. by memo |Vocafx minty little sky girls dependence fields.png|From left to right: Chiika, Chiisana, memo and Ciel* as seen in their cover of "Dependence Fields" Illust. by memo |Minty girls space bandits.png|From left to right: memo, Chiisana, Ciel* and Chiika as seen in her collab cover of "Rin Len Uchuu Touzokudan" Illust. by Chiika |Ciel yoshiwara lament.png|Ciel* as seen in her collab cover of "Yoshiwara Lament" Illust. by Naguri |Ciel Halo 27912274.png|Ciel* as seen in her English cover of "HALO" |Mooncrew1.png|Ciel* as seen in "MoonCrew" Illust. by Artemi, Brella and Steel |Cielstar YT.png|Ciel* as seen on Youtube |Ciel reverse.png|Ciel as seen in her collab cover of "Reverse" Ilust. by Jm. and kumi |Onetracknoise azucielyurokimunyu.png|Azu, Ciel*, Yuro and Kimunyu as seen in "Sengetsu, Mizugame Kashigu Yoru" Ilust. by kumi and Jm. |Ciel-fome streamingheart.png|Ciel* (left) and Fome (right) as seen in "Streaming Heart" Ilust. by minty+ and herself |Hbd maeko video by huni kun-d7p3ene.png|Ciel* as seen in her cover of "Sarishinohara" |YOC FBBCR1.png|Ciel* as seen in Youtaite Occult Club's entry of "Unite + reactioN" Illust. by Kuraiinu |Cmkc-ciel FCCBR2.png|CMKC and Ciel* as seen in Youtaite Occult Club's entry of "Sekai ni Kirawa Reta Love Song" Illust. by Bakyaan |Ciel FCCBR3.png|Ciel* as seen in Youtaite Occult Club's entry of "SPiCa" Illust. by Kuraiinu |Ciel elect.png|Ciel* as seen in her collab cover of "ELECT" Illust. by Acca }} Trivia * She likes GUMI. * She is studying computer science. External Links * Twitter (English) * Twitter (Japanese) * tumblr (English) * tumblr. (Japanese) * FAQ * Website * Mediafire downloads * SoundCloud * piapro * Lyrics * The Interviews * deviantART * pixiv * anipan